<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chosen by D4mm17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813597">Chosen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4mm17/pseuds/D4mm17'>D4mm17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, A/B/O SMUT, Alpha Kara Danvers, F/F, Maxwell Lord (briefly) - Freeform, Omega Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4mm17/pseuds/D4mm17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara accepts the gift of an omega to mate from Lex Luthor as a treaty. The one she picks is beautiful, strong of will, and not afraid to take what she wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chosen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They’re ready for you, Kara,” Alex said from the entrance of the training hall. </p><p>Kara merely grunted in acknowledgement as she shot off one last arrow before she set her bow down and followed her sister through the halls of her home. </p><p>“I know you’re not exactly thrilled about this, but at least try to be gentle will you?” Alex asked, one of her eyebrows raised as she gave Kara a stern look. </p><p>“Fine,” Kara sighed. “I’ll be nice.” </p><p>Neither of them offered anything else to the conversation as they neared Kara’s bedchamber. Alex went in first and Kara paused just outside. She took a deep breath and released it slowly before standing to her full height. She crossed the threshold and her eyes were immediately drawn to the line of omegas waiting for her. Her nostrils flared as she took in the scent of their heats, eyes roving up and down bodies draped in white. She willed herself to look passive, but her inner alpha was intrigued. </p><p>“My lady, these are the finest omega’s we could find,” the man- Maxwell, Kara recalled - said.</p><p>“I’ll be the judge of that,” Kara said, sparing him only a quick glance.</p><p>“They’ve all been given heat inducers to increase their scent.” </p><p>Kara grunted in acknowledgment as she sized up the women before her. </p><p>“All from the Luthor tribe?” Alex asked him. </p><p>“Yes, general. Lex Luthor said he handpicked them himself.”</p><p>“Well, Chief, what do you think of them?” Alex asked quietly as she stepped closer to Kara’s side. </p><p>Kara held up a hand and walked up to the first woman in line. The omega shook slightly as Kara appraised her. Kara leaned forward and sniffed. The woman’s scent was sweet, calling to her as all unmated omega’s did, but even still Kara moved onto the next. There was one particular scent that had caught her inner alpha’s attention, and she wouldn’t rest until she found the source. She passed omega after omega, the women shaking as they averted their eyes and bared their necks to her. Kara moved on and on, growing more and more frustrated, until she reached what - or rather who - she’d been looking for. </p><p>She took a deep breath and felt her body react immediately. Her heart began to race and her body flushed, it was unlike anything that had ever happened before. Kara had to be sure, so she pressed her nose against the omega’s throat and inhaled. The omega gasped but stayed stock still as Kara took in her scent.</p><p>This was the one. </p><p>“Step forward,” Kara ordered. </p><p>The omega raised her head stubbornly but did as she was told. Kara cocked an eyebrow at the display, but continued her appraisal. She ran her hands down the woman’s sides and grabbed her hips. They were wide, perfect for bearing strong pups. She ran a hand through the woman’s long black hair and found it soft to the touch. Her skin was pale and freckled, her eyes a beautiful green. Kara hummed to herself before she stepped away. The omega looked healthy and strong of body, but was she strong of will? Kara pushed out her scent, and watched as one by one the omega’s fell to their knees. Even Alex and Maxwell averted their eyes and kneeled, but not the woman whose gaze Kara couldn’t break. She stayed standing tall, her head raised in defiance. Kara had made her choice. </p><p>“This one.” </p><p>She reeled her scent in and turned to Alex. </p><p>“But, my lady, you misunderstand. They’re all for you,” Maxwell interrupted. </p><p>“I only want this one,” Kara snapped. </p><p>“What do you want me to do with the rest?” Alex asked, eyeing the women as they all stared up at Kara with dazed expressions on their faces. </p><p>“Should I send them to your soldiers?” Maxwell smirked as he looked over the women. </p><p>“No. Find them proper clothes to wear and take them to the heat chambers. Once their heats are over they may decide for themselves what to do.” </p><p>“But, my lady, these were gifts from-”</p><p>“I don’t care.” Kara puffed up and took a single step in Maxwell’s direction.</p><p>He cowered before her and averted his gaze. </p><p>“You may return to your lord. Thank him for his gifts.” </p><p>Maxwell took the dismissal for what it was and left the room quickly. </p><p>“Take them away, Alex.” </p><p>“Yes, Kara.” </p><p>Alex stepped into the hallway and barked at a handful of mated alphas to gather the women. </p><p>“And if a single one of you touches them inappropriately I will personally-” Alex yelled as she followed them into the hallway, the door slamming shut behind her. </p><p>That left Kara alone with the omega. Her omega. </p><p>“What is your name?” Kara asked as she stepped back up to the other woman. </p><p>“Lena, my lady.” </p><p>“None of that, you may call me by my name,” Kara said. She followed it with, “Do you know who I am?” </p><p>“Yes. You’re Kara Zor-El, leader of the Kryptonians, strongest army on the continent.”</p><p>“What else do you know about me?” </p><p>“I know you’re a strong alpha,” Lena said slowly. “The strongest alpha in history is what they say.” </p><p>Kara tried not to take it as a compliment, she knew the legends people had written about her, but even still she felt her inner alpha purr in delight at the praise. Kara pushed a little of her scent out and watched Lena’s nostrils flare. Lena gulped and blinked quickly before her face relaxed again. </p><p>“Do you want me, omega?” </p><p>Lena looked surprised at the question. </p><p>“I may look like a typical alpha, but I will not force myself on you,” Kara explained quickly. She pulled away and took a step back. “You may become mine, if you so choose. If not you can walk out that door right now, a free woman.” </p><p>Lena seemed to contemplate the offer for a moment. Kara could practically see the cogs turning in her mind. </p><p>“I- I’d like to stay,” Lena said softly. </p><p>Kara grinned and stepped right back up to her. She lifted a hand to caress Lena’s cheek, and leaned in to inhale her sweet scent. </p><p>“No omega has ever called to me as you do.” </p><p>Kara stroked a finger down Lena’s neck and enjoyed the hitch to the omega’s breath. Lena was strong, but she was still an omega in heat. She was growing restless as Kara took her time running her hands over her. </p><p>“You will learn quickly that if there is something you want, you’ll ask for it,” Kara said, a teasing smile tugging at her lips. </p><p>“Can I touch you?” Lena asked. </p><p>Kara nodded and sighed as Lena pushed stray hair from her face. Lena gripped Kara’s bicep and squeezed, then gulped at the solidity of it beneath her fingers. Her tongue darted quickly over her lips as she ran a hand down Kara’s front, hands stilling atop Kara’s abdomen. </p><p>“Gods,” Lena breathed. </p><p>Kara grabbed Lena by the hips and pulled their bodies flush together. They shared a heated look before Kara leaned in and claimed Lena’s lips with her own. The kiss was passionate, and Kara only craved more as she licked into Lena’s mouth. The omega moaned as Kara grabbed her by the back of her thighs and hoisted her up. She walked them to the bed and gently laid Lena down, pressing against the soft body beneath her. Though her efforts to go slow were chivalrous, it was a losing battle. Lena was growing more and more restless the longer it took Kara to touch her. </p><p>“Please,” Lena whimpered. She grabbed the alpha’s hand in her own and guided it up her thigh. </p><p>Kara growled against her lips and Lena stilled. Kara pulled back to stand on her knees and Lena whined high in her throat, face distraught. Kara made her intentions clear as she grabbed the bottom of Lena’s dress and ripped it straight up the middle. Lena wasn’t wearing anything underneath, and Kara’s eyes darkened as she took it all in. </p><p>“You’re beautiful.” </p><p>She leaned forward and nudged Lena’s chin up with her nose. She trailed hot wet kisses down Lena’s throat and chest to the valley of her breasts. </p><p>“Touch me, please,” Lena begged. </p><p>Kara looked up and grinned as she cupped a hand around Lena’s breast. She smoothed her thumb over Lena’s nipple slowly, following an imaginary pattern as it hardened against her touch. </p><p>Lena whimpered softly and tugged at Kara’s shoulders, guiding the alpha up into a sloppy kiss. </p><p>Kara nipped at Lena’s bottom lip then pulled it into her mouth to suckle. She pulled away from Lena with a pop, then tugged her shirt over and off. She pressed a short kiss to Lena’s lips before sliding off the bed to remove her trousers and pants.</p><p>Lena gulped at the sight of her, green eyes following the sharp line of muscle down, down, down, until her eyes caught on Kara’s erection. She looked back up at Kara, her features turning from bashful to hungry in mere seconds. </p><p>“What did I say about getting what you want?” Kara asked, no bite to her words as she smiled her challenge to Lena. </p><p>“Please, alpha,” Lena said, voice low and sultry. “Show me what you’re made of.” </p><p>Kara’s alpha took it for the challenge it was, and she let out a dark growl as she stalked back to the bed. She climbed slowly towards Lena, a deep rumble in her chest. </p><p>Lena’s expression flashed from challenging to nervous, then straight to seductive as she reached out to draw Kara closer. </p><p>Their lips met in a chaste kiss, then another deeper one. </p><p>Kara pressed her hips forward and both women groaned at the contact between their sexes. </p><p>“So warm,” Kara mumbled as she grinded her cock against Lena’s slick heat. “So soft.” </p><p>“Just wait until you’re inside,” Lena shot back, her hips lifting as Kara teasingly pulled away. Lena spread her legs further, her sex pulsing around nothing as Kara teasingly ran the head of her cock through her slick folds. Lena groaned as Kara slowly pushed inside, the stretch of her just right. </p><p>“Why are you going so slow?” Lena demanded. </p><p>“Don’t want to hurt you,” Kara mumbled back. </p><p>“Faster, please?”  </p><p>Kara looked hesitant for a moment before she jerked her hips forward and slid all the way inside. They moaned in unison as Kara pulled her hips back and set a quick pace of short thrusts. </p><p>“Harder.” </p><p>Kara pulled all the way out and paused, eyebrows raised as she looked down at her omega. </p><p>“What was that?” Kara teased as she reached between them. She began to make slow gentle circles over Lena’s clit with her thumb. </p><p>“Please!” Lena cried, legs shaking and hips bucking against the light pressure. </p><p>“Better.”</p><p>Kara rumbled deep in her chest as she sheathed herself once more inside Lena. Her pace quickened and it wasn’t long before she was pounding Lena into the sheets. </p><p>“Please don’t stop,” Lena begged. </p><p>Kara leaned back on her knees and pressed her thumb more firmly to Lena’s clit, her circles growing tighter as she upped the speed and pressure. Her thrusts were getting shorter as Lena’s inner muscles tightened. </p><p>“Kara!” </p><p>Lena whined high in the back of her throat as she came, her inner walls pulsing and squeezing Kara in a vice grip. </p><p>Kara stilled and held her breath as she fought down her own orgasm. She wanted to make Lena feel as good as possible before she came. </p><p>“Too sensitive,” Lena whimpered after a long moment. She pushed Kara’s hand off her over-stimulated clit.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Kara asked, near breathless. </p><p>“Yes, but my heat is coming back. I need more.” </p><p>Kara grabbed the back of Lena’s knee and pushed her leg up against her chest, pinning her against the bed. With her free hand she pulled Lena’s other leg back and around her waist.  </p><p>“You might want to hold onto something,” Kara warned. </p><p>Lena’s eyes widened and before she could even think to say anything Kara began thrusting inside her. It was a brutal pace, something an ordinary alpha would never be able to keep up. But Kara was anything but ordinary. </p><p>Lena cursed under her breath and tossed her head back, exposing her neck to her alpha. Kara wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth into the soft flesh of Lena’s neck, but she couldn’t do so without slowing down. That was out of the question. </p><p>“I need to knot you, gods please let me knot you,” Kara breathed reverently. </p><p>“Yes, please, please.” </p><p>Kara’s knot was beginning to swell and she had little time to get it seated inside before it became too big for Lena to take. She shifted closer to Lena and changed her angle up so that her knot was bearing down against Lena’s entrance. </p><p>“I’m going to push it in, it might sting.” </p><p>“Do it.” </p><p>Kara released her hold on Lena’s legs and used her arms to hold her weight as she leaned over to press their mouths together. </p><p>“Take a deep breath,” Kara warned before she snapped her hips forward. </p><p>Lena gasped and sank her nails into Kara’s shoulders. </p><p>“Fuck!” </p><p>“Are you okay?” Kara asked quickly. </p><p>Her answer was a loud moan as Lena’s inner walls began to pulse and squeeze her cock. She couldn’t hold back anymore, and as her knot inflated to full size she came with a shout of Lena’s name. </p><p>“Bite me, gods please, bite me,” Lena said as she pulled Kara closer. </p><p>Kara didn’t think twice before sinking her teeth into the crook of Lena’s neck and shoulder. She pulled away and pushed her neck against Lena’s mouth. </p><p>“Bite me Lena,” Kara ordered. </p><p>Lena did as she was told and bit Kara’s shoulder, sealing their mating bond. </p><p>Kara rolled them to the side and cradled Lena in her arms. </p><p>“My knot should deflate soon,” Kara mumbled. </p><p>“I wish it wouldn’t,” Lena admitted. </p><p>Kara rumbled a laugh and pushed an errant curl from Lena’s face. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll knot you more once your heat flares back up.” </p><p>Lena sighed and curled into Kara, content. </p><p>“I can feel it deflating,” Lena sighed. </p><p>Kara pulled away and out, then stood to grab a towel. She only made it two steps before there was a commotion outside her bedchamber door. </p><p>Kara growled and grabbed for her clothes. </p><p>“Lena, stay here!” </p><p>“Wait!” Kara turned as Lena reached for her. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe,” Kara promised. </p><p>“No, it’s not that, it’s just- I haven’t been completely honest with you. I’m-” </p><p>“Kara!” Alex yelled as she burst into the room. She closed the door behind her quickly and averted her eyes as Kara threw a sheet over Lena’s exposed body. “It’s Lex Luthor! They surprised us, we’re fighting back but a few of them have gotten into the palace!” </p><p>“What!?” Kara yelled. </p><p>She reached for the sword mounted above her bed. It had been her father’s. </p><p>“Kara!” Lena yelled. </p><p>“Can it wait?” Kara asked quickly, stepping over to Alex. </p><p>“No! I haven’t been completely truthful with you, I’m-” </p><p>The door handle jiggled and Kara and Alex threw themselves against the door to keep it closed. </p><p>“I’m Lena Luthor!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>